


Pimpin'

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [11]
Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses is enjoying his time with his fellow bandits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimpin'

**Author's Note:**

> "Pimpin" by Hollywood Undead
> 
> An actual drabble finally. Well, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia.

** Pimpin’ **

 

                Moses was sitting at the Bandit’s Lair’s table with a drink in hand. He was talking with Csaba and the others, as some of the females were dancing while drunk. He didn’t have Giet next to him since he was in the Quiet Lands. The citizens of Werites Beacon was still get used to the rowdiness that the bandits do every once in a while to celebrate something. They were partying hard. None of the people of the town ever join in, but they stare when they see them.

                He thinks it’s upsetting that his new friends didn’t want to join in on the fun. In the party Moses had some girls come on to him. He was smiling and chatting with them. He was flirting back every now and then when his head was on straight. Moses was starting to get louder and his speech starting to slur a lot more than it was earlier. They just heisted a big haul the other day took it to their old place to be held at. This was the biggest heist they’ve done in a while since they were used to not doing anything of the sort since the stuff went down with Ferines and everything else that came with it.

                The night was finally wiring down with the bandits. They all were heading to their own quarters to get some sleep. Moses laid down thinking about the night and Giet. He couldn’t help himself, but smile as he started to become sleepy. He stretched and yawn then started drawing out into a slumber fit for the king of the bandits.


End file.
